The Crimson Knight of Konoha
by AzureKing
Summary: Being neglected by his family, Naruto meets the friends/family he never truly had; Haseo and epitaph users! Learning from them and fighting against AIDA he uses he power to become the strongest in his World!
1. Chapter 1

The crimson knight of Konoha

A beautiful white city was floating above the world that was below. The sky was dark and full of big bright stars that the sight from where anyone in that city was standing right would never, ever take it for granted like they did when did where on the world below them. In the middle of 3-way Streetwere a group people laughing, talking having fun. One person stood out of the group, it was a blond seventeen-year-old boy who was hovering from the ground, in a black cloak that had symbol of infinite in red in the front. On the back was the kanji's for 'Crimson' and 'Knight' in bloody red. The boy was smiling and laughing and by the look of his face it seen the first time in a long time.

He looks at the sky and sighs, "Ahhh…" the boy mouth hisses as if he never used real words for years. "It's time for me to go…for good." Everyone smiles turn into frowns.

A teenager with silver hair in a white suit that shows his bully button, walk up the crimson knight. "Naruto, are you sure? I mean, if Aura and the Azure knights won't mind you staying, than shouldn't you stay then?"

Naruto smiles sadly, "Aura-chan actually BEGGED me to stay, but I can' 'll send shinobi to find me meaning that they'll find…" he trail off making the silvernett eyes widen in realization.

"Your world's chaos gate, but we could- god fucking Damnmit! I wish we can help you Naruto, but we can't." the teen said in angry!

A girl in ninja clothing looks at Naruto, "Isn't there anything we can do Foxy-kun?" the girl asked as a feint blush came into her cheeks.

Naruto shook his head, "Besides, that any item or piece of equipment I get from 'The World' will actually become real in my world, then no there's nothing you guys can do for me."

The silver teen suddenly smiles, "you said 'equipment' right?" he asked Naruto who nodded. He handed Naruto two white revolver guns with pistol ammunition that look identical with a yellow fang-like blades as a guard. "Take my DG-X Otouto."

Soon, everyone was giving Naruto something kind of item or equipment. They walked him to a spinning golden gate that had something of a blue spirit in the middle of it. "You guys are coming with me?" the crimson knight asks.

A woman in a crimson kimono steps up. "Of course we're coming,Naruto-kun." She gently told him as she hugs him making feel her 'assets'.

_**Again why aren't we staying and tapping this honey pot!? I mean c'mon, dude this is an agedly fine piece of ass right here! **_A demonic voice yelled in anger and lust!

Naruto wince at the voice _"Kyuu-chan, I am only twelve remember? The only reason that I'm seventeen here is because, my mind have outpace my body giving me this body." _He explained, but voice didn't care for the answer.

_**FUUUCK! I wanted to have some kinky time with you and your girls!**_ The boy sighs here just had to get the short end of the stick…again.

Naruto raised a hand in the air. "**Σ Unloved Scapegoat Of Sacrifice**!"

A veil of blue light came and enveloped the whole gang.

Now the whole world was a white room that had a single giant gate with multiple human statues around the columns and a single eye in the middle of the two doors. (Think the gate from the original Fullmetal Alchemist series!) But, there were already six people waiting for them. The first one was a girl around the age of 15 her body was covered in a white dress that bears a silvery symbol of Infinity. She face was as pure as the driven snow her silvery-white hair makes the blond teen somewhat blushes at her beauty. Behind her was a boy around the same age as Naruto, he was wearing an orange-red jumpsuit it seem too been patch up in a bad way from what the stitches says. He had wave marks in his cheeks in the shape of triangles and had soulless eyes. Beside him was a man almost completely naked from top half of his body that was painted in green, next was an armored man with wings on his back that seemed demonic since they look like the bones of the wings, his hair covered his eyes. They all had one common trait they're teeth were all sharp like a certain swordsman's teeth.

The last three were more human-ish looking people. The oldest looking one was a man in his early twenties; he wore a pair of orange glasses that seemed to go perfectly well with his cloths that were white and blue. His left arm was covered in red hexagons around the shoulder. He smiles at the blond like a father would.

The youngest was wearing white gothic look that really brought out her cuteness. She blushed at Naruto who smile at her increasing the blush. The one who was a bit older then the girl but younger then the man was wearing gold and silver butler formal clothing. The back of the clothing was a kanji for 'Konoha'.

Naruto walk up and was the middle of the two groups. He bowed to everyone, "Thank you for being my friends and family everyone! ARIGATO!" Everyone smiles at Naruto who was crying tears of joy.

He walks up to the people who went with him to the area. He stops in front of the silver teen, "Thanks Haseo-onii-san, for taking care of me while trying to help Shino-chan."

Haseo blush in embarrassment and was slightly honor by this. "I-it was no problem otouto." The older teen ruffled his hair even though they were the same height.

Naruto walked to a blond girl wearing a green dress, she also wore a white hat that had a small talisman hanging from it. The main thing that makes her stand out is her white bird like wings. "Atoil-onee-chan thanks for teaching me to be kind and watching the beauty of The World." Theharvestclericgives him a bone-breaking hug!

"WAHHH! DON'T LEAVE ME NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

The butler boy and Haseo pull her back as she tried to re-hug her brother. The blond boy went to the next person he needs to see and that was a short, well-proportion beastman and a young brunette with a long ponytail that was curled in the end. "Silabus, Gaspard thank you for teaching me to like the world as a game rather an escape from my hell…arigato." The two hug their brother in all but blood.

The beastman cries waterfall tears as well, "Naruto-kun, please be careful when you go ok!?"

Silabus shed a few tears, "no matter what happens in your home we'll be waiting with open arms, please remember that Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and walk towards a blue-haired man who has it in a pony-tail. Alongside of him was a goddess-like woman wearing a _VERY _reveling outfit that seemed to be in equivalent to a bikini, her hair was pink in pig-tails on the sides of her head. "Kuhn-Senpai thanks for giving the same sickness as you!" The blond knight said with a giggle that a certain white-haired man fist pumped.

Kuhn copies the motion, "I wish I can go, but I can't! I KNOW, without doubt, there will be girls that can beat any the girls here!" and was hit and slammed into the floor by his companion.

"Damnit,Kuhn I'll never forgive you for making Naru-kun a perverted idiot like you!" the woman would've continued to beat him, but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She blushed knowing who and only who would have the balls (and kept them afterwards) to do that to her.

Naruto smiles at her face, "Don't worry Pi-chan, I won't act that way around you… only if you want it." The woman in question was stuck at the question. If she was 'yes' to it that means no teasing from Naru-kun, on the other hand if she said 'no' everyone will realized that she likes her young kitsune.

She blushes as she spoke to him in a whisper. "Just, when no one's around us…alright?" Naruto nodded and let go of her. 'Sure' he mouth at her.

He walks up towards the ninja girl and two men beside her; one of them was a tall beastman who was a wolf in regal Clothing. The next was an old dark-skin man in white clothing that seems also very regal; his face shows only experience and grandfatherly kindness towards the blond kid. The red-head ninja girl walks toward her kitsune. "Remember, Foxy-kun I'm persisted and I never give up to boot! So wait for me, all right Naruto-kun!?" she said a tomato red like face.

Naruto blushed at her confession, "Alkaid-chan…I will." He said looking away with an equal blush to match her. "Thank you for teaching me Taihaku-jiji, and thanks Sirius-Senpai for teaching me to keep the honor of the emperor's."

The beastman patted Naruto's head and chuckles. "Just don't crave power the Naruto-san like I did all right?"

The old man smiles at his student. "Heh heh as long as you take heart what I taught you Naruto-san." Alkaid couldn't keep it anymore she kiss the blond knight. Pissing off a lot of the girls that called his first kiss (including some girls from the elemental nations) Haseo and the males curse, congratulate, and laugh at the crimson knight.

He wobbled towards two males one wearing a mask and battle kimono he was a bit lazy-looking, next was a orange-haired man wearing a X-vest on his body and was smiling at the kid blush. "HAHAHA! WELL, KID I SURE AM GONNA MISS YA! YO, HONEY WANT TO SAY GOOD BYE TO THE GAKI!?" Naruto sweat dropped at the man's mind.

The orangenette patted Naruto's shoulder and laughed. "Well, I hope I can see you got stronger on the next time I see you kid! Till then, I want you to take special care of my bike all right?" he asked or rather ordered.

Naruto saluted to bike-rider, "Hai Matsu-aniki! I swear I try to make sure that this bike comes without coming into pieces…like last time." Naruto whispered the last part to himself, remembering the last time he took it without permission.

He waltz away from Matsu who was asking what he meant by the last part. He arrived in front of a blue-haired man wearing an elegant battle dress; also a person who was wearing clothes that can make anyone wonder the person gender, the person wore a blue pack bag with a chim-chim hanging from it. The man walked towards Naruto in seductive way that man the girls blushed at the thoughts of two hot boys and _certain_ things between them. "OH my Naruto, oh how I wish to go with you…" he trailed off and hugged the knight. "But, until then this world shall be dark until your return…" he lean in for akiss until Alkaid and Atoil jump on his back! "I CALL HIM FIRST!/ NO YAOI!"The girls yelled.

While the blond teen thanks his lucky stars, he felt his cloak being pulled by the little blond person. "Naruto-nii-chan will you really come back?" the blond shadow warlock cutely asks. He received a pat on his head from Naruto.

"Of course, Bo, I promised to be your big brother so don't worry ok?" Bo seemed to relaxed until he saw Bo eyes half closed and the hat his was wearing move, the moon the was above went down and the sun that was at the bottom risen to the top.

The timid look the kid's face disappeared and a look of confidence came, add a blush. "You better come back kitsune-kun! Or…or else...else…WAHHHH! Don't leave me, master FOXY!" 'Bo' face began to cry and 'he' attached 'himself' to Naruto's leg.

Naruto left his leg and tries to shake off 'Bo'. "Saku I'll be back! I promise so please…GET OFF MY LEG!" Saku listen to her master pleads and let go.

Now, limping since the girl hold Naruto's leg in death-like grip he faces a kid with deer horns and next to him was the woman in the red kimono. "Well…Zelkova if anyone going to find a way to my world it's you." Naruto patted the kid's shoulder. "I'm counting on ya bro."

Zelkova gave him Naruto the thumb-up sign. "Leave it all to me! I find a way for you and Kaede to be together!~" the boy made the woman and Knight blush heavily. He away before he could get in trouble, leaving the Naruto and the woman now named Kaede…

Naruto wanted to say something, but only thing that came out was hisses and simple 'ah' sounds. Kaede smiles longing to the boy and holds him. "Don't say anything Naruto-kun…don't say anything." They just hold each other not saying anything no one dare say anything or do anything…it was beautiful just to watch. They let go of each other and Naruto walked to the next pair.

It was a golden blond wearing…gold and red sunglasses his armor was a bit…flashy. Next to him was a green haired girl with her eyes closed. She wore a blue dress that had an emerald butterfly on the back. The man bumps his fist together, "OH kitsune of youthful flames! Show your HOT BURNING SPIRIT TO YOUR EVIL FAMILY AND UNGRATEFUL VILLAGE THAT YOU'RE A MAN WITH FAIR EYES!" Everyone swore that they were a pair of green man were behind him and sunset background!

The girl sweat dropped at her old ally. "Well, Naruto I hope we came meet in the near future again." She honestly said.

Naruto smiles at her, "I as well, maybe we can find Tri-edge in my world!" he joked trying not to laugh knowing the 'tri-edge' was one of his ally's. The girl smiles at him and bows.

He turns around to see a pink furred beast woman and a black harvest clinic who smiled at him gently. "Tabby-nee-san, Shino-Chan I must thank you for letting know the medical knowledge that you work hard in your careers. Because of that I won't lose my friends during missions." The girls smiled at each with blushes etch on their faces.

They hugged him and the harvest cleric gave her foxy a kiss on the cheek. "Be strong back home, kitsune-kun!" she giggled at the males shock expressions.

Tabby kisses his forehead. "I know you'll become the strongest Naru-kun!"

He saw behind him a tan man with purple sunglasses, "Naruto at first I hated you since Aura chosen you as her loyal knight, but hearing your tales of pain and loneliness you deserved it, even more then I do…take yourself boy."

Naruto bows, "thank you, master Yata."

The Jinchuriki sweat dropped at the arrival of the three idiots, Bordeaux, Grein, and Negimaru. "Hey guys thank for…actually you didn't teach me anything!" he yelled out comically.

Bordeaux patted his head. "Whatever kid be ruthless, evil ect. And call me Onee-sama!" Naruto left before she can say anymore words.

He met the two people in white and blue, "Ovan, though I still can't forgive you for using everyone like that and almost killing yourself…" Naruto bows at the man, "ari…gatou for being like a father to me."

The man smiles at his friend who was like a son or little brother figure. "Naruto, become strong so that everyone will see you as a person, not as kyuubi-san. It'll take time, but trust me it'll be worth it."

The boy nodded, and saw the gothic girl hiding behind her older brother, "Aina-san?" the girl came out and hugged him and said, "You promised you'll come back?"

Naruto rubs her back too sooth her; "I'll like how you and Ovan came back to each in the hill." Naruto kisses her forehead making Ovan smiles at his sister crush boldness. Aina fainted in his arms with a goofy smile on her face. "Naruto-kun…she fainted in your arms you know." Naruto gently passes Aina to her older brother.

He was walking to the goddess-like teenager to only be stop by the knights, the orange one smile creepily at the kitsune, "F…r…ien…d…goo…d…bye…for…n…ow" he slowly told his ally.

The others smiles at Naruto as well, the crimson knight punches the orange one chest. "Kite, Balmung, Orca…thank you all for finding me Aura and allowing myself to protect her."

The knights step aside for their goddess to speak to her most powerful and loyal knight, "Naruto-kun I hope you'll come back to the world and visit." She floated to hug and he hugged her back, Naruto and butler walk to the gate and it open showing a silver gate with a red gem inside of it. Naruto touch his hand onto the gate. The butler copies the motion

_**Play .Hack/ Liminality - A thousand and one Nights **_

A red glow engulfed the knight, he close his eyes as he said one thing, "Konoha!" in a instant he felt his body enter a energy stream and he opens his eyes to see himself falling down in a red tunnel.

He felt his friends still cheering him on, _'I will become a great shinobi for my friends NOT for my ungrateful family and village!'_ he mentally swore to himself.

He felt water trailing down his face as he continued to fall down the tunnel. "I will meet them again and maybe they will come with me next time!"

He closed his eyes as he felt the energy die down steadily, "I'm home and yet I'm not, my birthplace and hell, I will change this world into a better place!"

He opens his eyes to giant green forest filled with dangerous creatures, and insects! But, they all kept they distance knowing that he is too strong. He began to walk and stopped, "Nero, hide the chaos gate!"

The butler appears in red flash, and nodded. "Hai Naruto-sama!" he uses a S-rank Genjutsu that even a certain Genjutsu mistress would have a hard casting. "Done Naruto-sama!" he said as he was on one knee.

Naruto smiles at his servant, "come we're going home." After a quick 'hai' Nero walk beside his master.

_**End song**_

They enter a house fit for a king and Nero left his master side to go to his room. "Until, tomorrow Naruto-sama, please have pleasant dreams!" Naruto waved goodbye to Nero.

He upstairs to go to his room, and just before he can touch the door handle, he heard a voice "Nii-san?" the voice came from his left. Turning his head to the direction it was a girl at the same age as him. She had long read hair that went down to the middle of her back, blue eyes, and her bust size was a C-cup. She wore a plain white shirt and yellow pajama bottoms. This girl was none other than, Kasumi Namikaze, his twin sister. Naruto narrowed his eyes, at his 'sister' and his uses the term with anger and hate!

"Shouldn't you be in bed girl!?" he asked in anger.

The girl jumps back at his cruel tone. "Where were you? We were worried sick about you."

Naruto laughs darkly, "That's rich, and until 5 years ago you didn't care I exist or not girl! Go to bed or I'll do something I'll enjoy…" he slammed the door in her face, making pearly white tars fall from her elegant cheeks.

"Please kami-sama let my nii-san return the way he was before…please…" little did she know the kami made Naruto into this for the knight's sake.

_**AK: that's it I hope you all like it so far!**_

_**Nero: ARRGH! Why I'm a servant again!?**_

_**AK: because I hate you…and that you said I suck at killing zombies! House of the dead king here man!**_

_**Naruto: heh you dudes are weird here are my stats in 'The World' **_

The World R2 Name(s): Crimson knight

R2 Gender(s): Male

R2 Race(s): AI/Human hybrid

R2 Class(es): Adept Rogue

Tribal Grappler

Edge Punisher

Flick Reaper

Duel-Gunner

Twin Blade

Blade Brandier

Shadow Warlock

Guild Member(s): moon tree, Kestrel, Raven, Icolo, Canard

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Real Life Gender: Male

_AK: Naruto harem is Alkaid, Kaeda, __Kaede, Shino, Pi, and Aina, maybe a few girls in Naruto's world tell I'm your reviews if you guys want me to that and who!_

_Nero:this was inspire by the fanfic _**hack Azure Ninja **_by _**KamenRiderNexus.**

_AK: review and read! Till next time! Also I making a version of .hack/sign, .hack/infection- quarantine, and Naruto raise by morganna and the phases. Watch out for them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azureking: Thanks everyone for checking the story I love all! **_

_**Nero: Also check Azureking poll for his future ideas with along if you guys me to be in them!**_

_**Azureking: Anyway thanks **_windfox90, ddcj1990, Zenko1, Ame no Ryuubi, dregus, shonenwarrior2013, angelusjmw, emilbootanimefreak, dorfde, dracohalo117 for reviewing

_**The Naruto's harem from the ninja world is Tenten, Samui so far. Maybe Fu, Yugito, Tayuya, femhaku, Kurotsuchi Temari.**_

_**Also, about Kasumi I really don't know if she'll be part of the harem…let's see how this story goes and the reviews and I'll tell you all in a few chapters. Enjoy! **_

It was a beautiful morning bringing sunshine and joy for everyone except for one certain family. The Yodaime and their father, Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and their daughter Kasumi were in the kitchen eating breakfast quietly. Things have been going downhill since their guilt of neglecting of one certain member of their family. When they were busy working on their duties, training Kasumi, and ignoring their own son, it was becoming dread for the whole family. When they neglected him, the mobs would chase him and beat him to a bloody pulp. But when he disappeared 7 years ago and returned a week later, it became an entire massacre and the citizens were scared shitless.

Kasumi wanted to talk to her brother, but Minato training always kept her from doing that. She always asks if her brother can join, but her father would say he can't saying that she had the kyuubi's charka and Naruto's only had the fox spirit making their training total out of synch! She knew that was total bullshit, but she couldn't say no to the Yodaime. Even so, the reason she always requests her to a least watch so he could copy the lesson for himself, but he would always say '_I have to meet with somebody another time.' _And a few days later the academy had a sparring match day, it was Naruto vs. Sasuke who was the best at Taijutsu and was better than Kasumi. But, within 15 seconds and exactly in that time Naruto broke 3 of his ribs, both arms, his left leg, along with most his organs total beat-the-fuck-up! It also the day before they went to the academy, that he heard that Minato gave his sister the title to the hair of their clan. No one ever try to get near him, save a few. An anbu who mask was a cat, Sarutobi, team Guy, most members of the clans including the heads, the heirs of said clans with the exception of Sasuke, and lastly most of the jonin's that were famous, he was a little too close to the newest jonin's Kasumi can't remember her name, but she knew that she was a ninja that specializes in Genjutsu, and also he never went near Kakashi who always tried to talk to Naruto after classes and always gets receive the silent treatment. She always wants to spend her time with him, but most of HIS time was training as he called and knows care except her of course. She never told anyone, but she was in love her brother, why? Even she doesn't know, however that does not mean she would throw it away! She will try her best to make Naruto at least look at her in good light!

Minato became upset when the guilt soon came to him after realizing about neglecting their only son. Leaving the mobs to torture his own child was a new low for him. He tried to get the family reconnected to him, but he would always have an excuse for everything or he would strait out say he would rather get silt his neck then spend time with them and it was a normal day! On a bad day… he would kill most the villagers that send the mobs and bandits, and smile as he would be coated in blood and say 'no one can ever treat me like a weapon or demon… for I'm the _**Azure Lightning God!**_' he was damn sure that he saw the Kyuubi behind him with also a giant monster with separated limbs that were connected by white and blue lightning. He was so scared he lost control of his bladder, and was also pretty sure he heard his daughter moaning by just looking at him when that happen…he wonders what that was about.

Kushina was nearly crying when he first started neglecting them. She always is a mother hen to Kasumi to the littlest of her injuries, but when Naruto comes with a sword sticking out from his back and losing pints of blood noooo, let the Kyuubi fix him! When he came back in a coat of blood and a smile, she went to Minato to ask what happen and was amazed and horrified that her son kill all the people who sent mobs after him, and even the family's children and when they chewed him on it and expected an answer, but all the received was nothing but silence and he just walked away from them. And the next day he had his left arm torn off by anger jonin and snap his neck and he grab his torn arm and stitch it back and when Minato order him to the to go the hospital, Naruto smirks and told him that the Hokage forbids Naruto to even stand in front of the area. Horrified by this idea he went and look old documents that he sigh and he saw one that said 'new rules for patients in the hospital' he read the sheet of paper and was surprised to miss the last rule that Naruto told him and was total true, disgusted that he did indeed sign it. The family was total disgusted by the way Naruto was treated both the village and family, yet he was always upbeat around his friends and none demon haters. He only comes home at exactly when they go to sleep. Once they tried to stay awake for a whole day, but he never came back home that day meaning he doesn't want to do anything his family…period.

Now the family was in the in the table for breakfast quietly waiting for the last member to join them. Naruto came down with his friend/servant Nero Knight, who came from Kumo. For you see Naruto stop the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga from a cloud ninja who thought at the time that it would be great idea to…I don't know maybe take the Hyuga heiress and give to the Raikage who disapproves tactics of the like!? Naruto not only stop him, but also torture him to spilling that he was paid from his village council who wanted more power. The Raikage told Minato for his ninja disgrace they sent Nero who was the last of his clan that specializes in time jutsu's. Minato agree to it and force the time ninja to be his son's servant and it was possibly his greatest decision he made the two were inseparable and were the best tag-team partners anyone know! Naruto would be the breaker into the defense and Nero would play as supporter with the time jutsu's and practically stop his enemy's movements before they could do it.

Naruto sat the table with his close as Nero made his master breakfast. "Naruto-sama any request for today meal." Naruto remembers that Atoil love to cook and thanks to Aura power, she taught Naruto most of her dishes she made and loves western ones the most! "I would prefer western meals for today Nero, if you can." Naruto didn't like how his…_father_ force Nero to be his servant, but because of him he was able to go the world! Yes, Nero time jutsu's were the key to opening 'The world' chaos gate from there and to the forest of death a.k.a. here.

Nero didn't mind being a servant, was definitely better than having everything handed to him. Although he'll miss Lady Yugito Nii, her adopted siblings her sister Samui the ice princess, and her hot-head brother Atsui, his two best friends Omoi and Karui. Especially Karui he remembers her the most and his heart arch to see her. "Hai, Naruto-sama!" Nero loved Naruto as his master…not like that folks! Naruto allowed him to walk about freely and enter the academy which Nero was placed second in the Shinobi ranking…guess who first?

Nero made the food in 2 minutes, and look like it was bless by the goddess of food hence it was shining more than a certain first hero. Naruto eat his food with grace that was more elegant than any treasure or person. The family began to speak recent events hoping that will grab their member that disconnected with them; Kasumi claps her hand earning everyone's attention "today's the last day for sparring since finals are tomorrow I remember who going to fight who!" this grabs both Naruto and Nero attention they forgot that the academy let the students fight against each other, but kept it that each student must fight everyone at least once. "It's Naruto and Nero turn today." The said boys look at each other and were smiling at the thought of battling one another.

Minato gave his daughter the thumps-up for that Naruto and Nero would usually never go to any their classes except when test start and announcements. Naruto and his servant left to the academy and were preparing for their fight.

**Ninja academy **

Naruto kicks the door open wearing new cloths that his surrogated grandfather Sarutobi got him. It was identical to Haseo's second from in red and orange Hinata was trying not to rape the hot blond with all of her might, Naruto took his seat next to Shikamaru and Choji his two closest friends. "hey guys, what I missed?" Naruto would asks what happen when he'll work on his classes skills, even though he has more thenHaseo doesn't mean it was all crack up to be, you see it because for the multiple classes he had to give something to exchange which was his skill levels it take him WAY longer to get any class to its last level right now and thanks to Aura along with his constant training he was able to get to at least 15 for each class. Right now even with his limiter he could take on his father and mother together beat them with some energy left.

Shikimaru told him that they found Mizuki as a traitor and killer who took his comrades life. Naruto actually told Anko and Ibuki that information a few days ago when he try to trick Naruto into steal the scroll of sealing, but, nothing else came to mind for the lazy kid to retell his friend.

In a few minutes Naruto and Nero heard nothing but lectures and instructions. It took WAY TOO long and he was bored out of his mind, 'What trees did the Nidaime grow? That's bullshit!' _**"Can I please kill them pretty please?"**_ Kyuubi asked her partner. The crimson knight shook his head for no and Kyuubi only sighed in annoyance. Time flew by until it was finally time for the sparring session.

The class went into the assembly hall and Iruka instructed the class, "We will begin today's sparring session. I will call your names in random order to compete in the sparring matches." Time flew by until it was finally his turn and his opponent would Nero. They knew that this was going to be fun for them both.

Both ninja's-to-be bowed to each other in honor and respect, in every last sparring match in the academy anyone can use all of the knowledge they gain from their clan and studies meaning a no-holds bar fight! Only the students can see when to give up or when it looks like they would die. Naruto began to choose which weapon would be most an appropriate for Nero. Nero was a steam-gunner, because of his time jutsu's aiding him in reloading and dodging time which was amazing since Nero was able to tell time with his eyes close. But, like Naruto and the Azure knights he had a special gift he could summon the original infinite eight's power and weapons. However, he'll be in a half-dead state if he uses it more than 3 times and can't use double weapons either.

Naruto unseal his weapon which everyone knew about. Everyone calls him the 'weapon god of the leaf' and chalk it up to kekkei genkai. Which wasn't all far from the truth he indeed has a kekkei genkai not only the Uzumaki bloodline in which gives huge charka coils and extra years for his life, but three new ones dawn, twilight, and dusk that Aura was able to give him. But what they do is another story. Naruto finally choose his weapon it was his duel swords and was in position when Nero pulled his steam-gun _mors vincit omnia _an extremely rare bayonet weapon that actually has a 'mortal' effect like Naruto's 'Empty Skies' duel swords. To everyone it seemed they were just standing there, but to the train eyes of an experience Chunin Iruka knew that they were moving slowly and was waiting for one to lose his focus in which was impossible. Nero knew what time was Naruto was going to do and knew the best way to catch him off-guard was to be on-guard since he knew that, Naruto knew that, he knew that, Naruto AGAIN knew was Nero always try to be on-guard,

Nero ran towards the knight who was indeed surprised at the action and tries to shoot Nero. 'Naruto-sama speed outclasses mine, but-" "**Time Alter: Double Accel!"** Naruto eyes widen when Nero was in front him within 2 seconds!

Time Alter is a jutsu that is use in Nero's clan that able to increase the speed and control time for the user, however this can't be used for long periods for the stress for the user will melt the brain. The technique is more or less like gears on a machine, once Nero use the lowest function he'll use the next highest and so on so forth. Nero was able to double his speed, triple, and even quadruple at certain times in his training and the twist is that 4X time alter was 50% of it true ability. But, Naruto told him unless it was a do or die situation never go past 50%.

Naruto move back from Nero attempted to slash at his torso. Naruto ran up to Nero switch out his fastest class to his flick reaper to make sure Nero didn't get any ideas about sneaking around him or even frontal assault for his range would get him.

Everyone and their parents who were allowed to visit the last spar rooted for the two top ninja's! Hinata's mother and father were there and cheering for Naruto and Nero battle. Even Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi was there with his son Neji both cheering for Nero and Naruto.

Tsume and Hana were howling with excitement and lust as Naruto parry Nero slashes with his Katana that he had switch out.

Shino's father was there and making calculations in who will win in the battle and needless to say he was stumped. Shino himself was cheering as well…mentally.

Ino's scream at the top of her lungs rooting for Naruto to kick Nero's ass, and her mother was cheering for Nero to win as well. Inoichi was amazed that Naruto and Nero were fighting with so much power that Yodaime wouldn't have a chance against them he was glad to think that he would them allies soon.

Shikamaru's mother Yoshino was yelling in anger saying out mistakes and there was an opening there! Scaring the poor lazy kid and his dad who was taking a nap and made his wife making a metal note there was no safety word tonight!

Choji's dad and mom were cooking up a storm knowing the two and everyone will use up their calories. They flinch when Nero shot Naruto will some kind of raiton jutsu!

Sasuke was pissed that these two ninja's were getting his attention and along with so much power that Itachi will bowed down to him!

Sakura was cheering for Naruto and Nero battle and slightly wince at Nero leg getting stab Naruto's three fang duel swords.

Kasumi was amazed that her brother had this much talent even she who was taught everything by her parents can't match up Naruto's speed without uses of her father's flying thunder god jutsu.

Minato just finished his paper work to see his children fights and only to be awe by Naruto's and Nero's skills and disappointed in himself that Naruto can take so much pain from Nero's attack knowing the his pain intolerance was VERY HIGH.

Kushina was rooting for Naruto, but stop when said child glared at her and continued the battle without his family's encouragement… if they didn't give him the attention he wanted then why would he want it now?

Naruto was covered in cuts and had holes all over his torso and had his broadsword 'elemental cutter' which can drain any elemental jutsu as long it wasn't the sub-elements. Nero wasn't do so well himself as he took the most damage, but had the upper hand now that Naruto's on his last leg as well. However, they look at each other eyes and began to chuckle…then laugh in which both started to see who can laugh the loudest, suddenly they both collapsed to the floor. Which they both smiled everyone rush towards them, Ino got Nero and lend her shoulder while Hinata got Naruto and felt his well-developed abs on her sides making go though many images that went through her mind.

Everyone clapped for the two ninja's. Before anyone can celebrate an Anbu came into the scene. "Hokage-sama the council called a meeting for the de- I mean your son." Minato realized his mistakes when Naruto killed those villages.

Minato give his ninja a glare, "and for what Anbu?" the man said.

"Strange people in armor and clothing just appeared in the village." The dog wearing mask man said.

Naruto and Nero heads turn into their direction. "Was one woman a crimson kimono with a boy with… deer antlers?" the blond asks.

The Anbu hated Naruto always answers for him mission. "Yes and now that you mention it they seem to know you…" Naruto and Nero somehow got weird drinks in clear flasks and drank them, to show that their bodies were heal of any the battles aftermath!

They rushed to the council room which they go every other week for fake blames and accusations. When they reach the door they saw everyone from the world exactly…as the same…age as Nero and Naruto! Aina who was younger they she was in the game with slightly shorter hair smiles at Naruto. "We're home…" Naruto saw everyone he cared about in front of him in younger state…he did the most logical action…he fainted.

Nero swore he heard the infinite eight laughs at the boy and what's going to happen in the near future!

Kyuubi laughs he ass off! "**Now if only that Madara-teme got testicular cancer my life wound be complete!"**

Someway a certain a Uchiha felt his balls itch in a bad way and went to check himself to the nearest doctor…Kyuubi wound be in heaven if she found out what happen in the check-up!

_**Azureking:Hope all like it please review and check out my poll!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto who was starting to come around woke up in the council chambers, "weird I thought I saw a blue-haired angel…" he said in far-off tone.

"OH my kitsune price indeed you did!" Even though Naruto know who was that he still turn to see Endrance who about to make lip contact! And like that last Atoil, Aina, and Kasumi jump his back starting stomping his poor gay ass! "No yaoi/I'm his angel/ no way in hell!" they all yelled as the most males grab their groins when the girls hit certain places.

Naruto who was flabbergasted when he saw his whole friends and family right in front of him! "NANI! Atoil-nee-chan!? Aina-chan!? How are you guys here?" he yelled.

Zelkova immediately came into Naruto's range of sight, "I did!"

Naruto backs up from the kid hacker and asked what he did, "I actually able to summon us to your world without problems!" he whispered into Naruto's ear which nobody seemed to care.

"Really, no mistakes…" Naruto deadpan…

…

…

…

"Well, not that _I _know of!" the deer-horned boy honestly told the knight. Naruto sighs and smiles at his family. But, he wipes that off as soon as he remember that they were in the council room. "I ask why you have asked me to be here."

Danzo with his stoic face began, "first you holding out information that could destroy Konoha!" Naruto and Nero rolled their eyes at the crippled old man.

Minato who was slightly surprised that his son was very close to the new individuals and actually smile! The one time he did that was when he punches Minato in the face when he told him to let him see his weapons. "What he means that, my son-"he stopped cold when most of the people (the people from "The World") and his son glared at him. "Uh…Naruto is that how do you know these folks?" he said in defeated tone when he own flash and blood got enrage, by just saying that they were related.

Naruto looks at his older brother figure who smiles and nodded to him, "they're my friends…" The civilian council started to argue and say he was lying. Naruto's 'family' were amazed that these people were so high of power they think what they want to say and believe that kami would give to them like a cheap whore! Ovan, who stepped into the middle of the room and glow with blue patterns that were specific for his body and clothes, "silence!" the epitaph of rebirth order with calm tone.

Everyone look at the man who coughs, "I speak for all of us when I say…we here to protect Naruto from your foolish accusations." He started and fix his glasses, "will prove we are not you enemy be stating that we are stronger than regular kage-level shinobi. The ninja council had two things that they realized, one: they're happy these people took care of Naruto and two: was Ovan is telling the truth no lie to be detacted or it could be was that he was _VERY _good at lying.

Kushina who took the head of the Uzumaki clan stood and glare at the weird, eccentric blue man, "you're the reason why Naru-kun killed all those people without remorse!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ovan just looks at her with a stoic look, "funny, coming the mother who abandon her only son and only took care of her daughter."

Kushina was about to attack him, but Naruto came from behind and smash her head into the ground! Kushina moved her head to see Naruto cold stare, "IF YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR SOUL OUT FROM THAT BODY OF YOURS AND GIVE TO OROCHIMARU FOR HIS TWISTED EXPERIMENTS!" he yelled so loud that everyone felt the vibrations from his words! Atoil ran towards his mother and began to heal her. Though in Atoil's mind she personally wanted to leave her there, but as a medic she needs to help anyone in pain.

Ovan shook his head, "as I was saying before she attacked me…we became friends with him and train him to become a strong pla- err fighter. Our leader Aura who was…" he stopped to fix glasses again, but actually was thinking a convincing story, "was ill at the time gave Naruto her Kekkei genkai Dawn, Twilight, dusk."

Minato wonder why they did for Naruto, but if he tries to question their motives… he'll be cheating on Kushina with the floor real fast! "What does kekkei genkai's do?"

Aina stepped timidly towards her brother, "Dusk is a blood limit that when he uses charka he'll be able to use dark style jutsu's, Twilights ability is that Naruto is able to restore charka, his body, and lastly Dawn lets him be able to weaken and drain any ninja's of their powers and jutsu's! We're not sure about kekkei genkai though, but it's pretty likely" she watch the old man Danzo and practically feel him lusting over that power! 'I'll Naruto-kun about him later.' She swore to herself.

Minato was impressed by these powers, "and I assumed that you all want to be near him?" the girls rushed in and said 'yes!' Naruto was carefully watching the Yodaime and his precious friends.

Minato smiled, "I'll let you stay in the Namikaze compound if you become citizens of Konoha!" He said as he patted himself on the back mentally for this. Naruto sigh knowing this was the only way for him to be with his friends now, he look at all of them with all of them serious looks to tell him 'do it'. Ovan nods to the Hokage. "Alright you may become shinobi's if you want and ask for an evaluation and I shall get a jonin to do it." The players nodded to each other and rest of meeting went as usually Naruto telling them no marriage for his new kekkei genkai, and also telling to fuck themselves in the ass.

Naruto left with his friends and the girls were comforting him, they enter the Namikazi compound to meet with Kushina and Minato in front and bowed. "Welcome to our home. Please if you have anything to ask just tell us." Naruto just by them with a angry look and went to the living with the girl in tow also copying his look. Haseo looks right at Minato, "Listen well you shit-stain! It took months to get Naruto think of us as his family…don't think just you letting us stay will give you a free pass to happyville!" the purified terror of death bluntly told them. The male's fellow suit, Kuhn actually didn't make a pass to Kushina making Pi slightly proud of him. Though the blood family agree it's better to see Naruto happy rather than see him angry and on defense all the time.

So everyone besides Ovan, Yata, Antares, Taikaku, and Sirius the knights are actually 13 years old! The older males were at least in their 20's! Everyone deicide to keep their player names as they're real ones in this world, everyone one was looking at Naruto and heard he along with Nero were about to enter the shinobi forces. The gang smiles at them and frown when Naruto told them the council may use this as an opportunity to make Naruto go into the CRA!

Alkaid stood up and slammed her fist into the floor that burn from the punch making Nero who was next to her coward/interest in fear! "Like hell!" she instantly turn to Nero, "uh…what a CRA?" everyone fall at her question.

Nero who actually saw this coming nod at her, "it's Clan Restoration Act or in Naruto's case for we really know how he got the bloodline CCA, Clan Creation Act. It makes it so that a wielder of a bloodline has to marry multiple women in order to make the clan grow." The boy and men mouths dropped and broke the floor, "OI I have to fix that!" Nero left to get his supplies to fix it.

Kaede blush at the marriage and slightly scare because of her last, "Naruto-kun when do you have to be marry and how many wives?" Nratuo shrugged.

"Nero knows since he's in the same boat as I."

Nero came back and fixes the floor and was told what happen. "Ah yeah, for people like for the CRA the minimum 5 to 7 wives!" he said and slightly moan in pain for the future. "But for the CCA its…" every girl lean in to his face, "is 8 to 12 wives!"Naruto pale at the stamina he will need and knowing that Kyuubi will help in that department! Endrance ran away saying he will find a way to be with Naruto… and no one to notice it…weird… but the girls turn red from naughty images! Haseo laughs at his little brother who has to meet such demands! Antares got out sake and needless to say everyone was hammer.

**The next morning!**

Naruto woke up naked in his room with Kasumi, Alkaid, Kaeda, Kaede, Shino, Pi, and Aina in his bed! "…gonna kill that old drunk!" he felt pretty satisfied for some reason.

Naruto headed downstairs and Yata along with the old drunker continued their game of drinking, "ugh gross I think I can get drunk of the air!" Naruto complain and used a simple wind jutsu to wind the entire booze stench away! Naruto hated using jutsu's mostly since his parents wanted him to be heavy hitter with kyuubi's charka. Naruto's wanted to be weapon specialist and thanks to a panda-haired girl he actually reached that mark!

Naruto prepared a huge banquet for his family, even the Namikaze's. Everyone came down and smelled the most delicious aroma they ever smelled! Everyone saw Naruto adding the final touches to a cake and set it down! Everyone start at him while he save a fish from being over cooked, it was like movie that was to beautiful to say anything or even breath. When he turns he almost dropped the spring rolls he made for his sister! "Uh…how long were you all standing there?" suddenly he heard slurping and it was Nero trying out the miso soup, "mmm yummy! About 3 to 5 minutes, say you put ginger or garlic for flavor?" he said as he look into the bowl with an interested look on his face. "Both" Naruto answered quickly and sat down and eat with Nero who was started on the spring rolls that had extra onions in them that Nero and Kasumi loved!

It was weird to say the least for the Uzumaki home, they never would be happy for Naruto smiling and cooking for them…they swore to make it up to him, Nero and Haseo started a shoot for the last beef bowl and cried like newborns when Alkaid feed it to Naruto, pissing off the rest of the females!

Naruto and Nero started talking to their best friends Haseo and Kuhn. the girls were talking to Kasumi about what Naruto look like when he was younger. Kasumi was happy Naruto was at least somewhat on speaking terms with again. Minato and Kushina were drinking with the older men and were having a blast! Later that day Naruto, Nero, and Kasumi passed the exams with perfect 100%'s and were the best rookies of the year!

The next day Naruto and Nero were summon the Hokage's office, Nero used his Time alter jutsu to made them quickly hid in the vents and listen into the meeting. The teams were as Naruto predicted with the no-names and the clan heirs. There was the exception Nero and Naruto being the odd numbers, Kakashi asked if he could take them under his wing. However Anko Mitarashi the once fame hebi-hime now called snake whore of Konoha for bring under Orochimaru's apprenticeship asked if she could become their sensei. That's were Naruto and Nero enter the scene, they agree to enter team 7, but only missions and they would be taught by Anko.

That didn't sit well with the copy-nin who wanted Naruto to bring out Sasuke true potential, and Nero would be force to teach him his time jutsu's! However he tried to convince Minato that Anko would be danger to him, but Nero defeated saying that as Naruto's servant he make sure that Naruto's would escape at the cost of his own life. Naruto's life was better than it was before Nero making the chaos gate! He would spend all of his time training or hunting bounties, now he hangs out with his peers and family. He was at least better at hiding his anger from his former family, he at least would say good morning and the like which was good enough for them. However the council is hounding him for his kekkei genkai and Danzo would watch him from afar for some reason, but thanks to Kyuubi he could sense the crippled and get ready to kill him. Also he found that Aina and the rest actually have kekkei genkai's! For Aina it was the light kekkei genkai, a bloodline that can make the best sensor jutsu's ever! Alkaid's was heat gear's it was basically enhance her speed and power every time she keep it a gear like Nero's time alter. Antares was adapt it makes him adapt to any style of fighting or Kenjutsu. Atoil blood was dub as purifier because she can purify any poison and injury! Bo and Saku didn't have bloodline however they actually have separated bodies and love seeing each other every second of the day! Bordeaux was Toxin it was basically powerful poison that kill any living being fast as spider-man gets laid! Endrance was garden he can make any flower grow and it was useful for medicine and the like! Gaspard was able to talk to animals and can sign as much contracts as he wants and the beastman called it trainer!

Haseo was able to switch his form that actually switch his elemental affinities, but can make sub-elements still pretty useful! Kaede was called Bushido it was a series of sword styles that only she can learn and no one copied it! Kuhn was hunter his eyes are so perceptive that he can see charka and snipe anyone a few hundred feet away! Matsu was able to make his own bike made from charka and let Naruto keep this old one, and his fire style were so powerful he was nearly turn to toast by simply using a beginner fire jutsu! Natsume kekkei genkai was pretty scary she could summon as many blades as she can make from her charka and her speed would be half as good as Minato's. Ovan was able to summon his old AIDA arm and control it! Also he could use the dark release as well and quite well if he could brag. Pi's was primarily close range with some mid range energy from her epitaph and she called it Avenger because of it. Piros the 3rd didn't have one, but met with a certain green duo and cause the world to shake with fear that the three met! Shino's was able to cure many diseases and save a certain swordsman life and career! Though it was good she said it was because the people's will that help it she called it savior. Silabus gain the Mokuton bloodline slightly surprising Naruto and his family and told him to keep it under wraps which he did! Sirius was able to switch to a human form and his beast form which had pros and cons. Human form he was able to use jutsu's, but can't truly use his bodies speed and power unlike his beast form, and beast form can tapped into his true power, but in exchange can't use jutsu's he called it 'wolf's will.' Tabby had a high-level water affinity and an incredibly charka control, but alas no bloodline for her. Taihaku was able to summon Maxwell the magic gun once more! And didn't relay on anything else, well except for his ally's. Yata was able to see the future and make prophesized them, he call it 'foreseer'. And Zelkova was able to gain a ghost like jutsu that he can phase through walls and become unnoticed.

Danzo was royal pissed that the demon boy and his allies have so many bloodline's with them and he can't do a damn thing! Sooner or later he would become Hokage!

Naruto was watching over the leaf, but can't help as if a ghost was going come back and haunt him!

In the middle of nowhere a green-haired man with a craze expression came out of the ground. "Sakaki is…SAKAKI IS…SAKAKI IS GOD!" the man laugh out to the world!

**That's it hope you enjoy it! Short I know but I needed that out of the way so this can really start! In the next chapter I will tell you if Kasumi become part of the harem or not! And yes Sakaki will be Naruto's main enemy in this story good no? also I was thinking on **emilbootanimefreak** review and it got me thinking why not add everyone in here, but I let you decide that should I or should I not add the rest of the .Hack series into this or into different fanfics? Also Nero is also having a harem here is his girls Karui,** **Ryūzetsu, Mabui, Karin, and Pakura good?** ** Bye-bye!**


End file.
